What We Lost
by Spark and Fire
Summary: To SHIELD she was Sophia. After 10 years of living on earth with no memories of who she truly was she gets to regain her memories and return home. Can she get him to understand or will the loss they suffered a decade ago still tear them apart? Loki/OC
1. He Needs You

_I haven't written fanfiction in a very, very long time. This general idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while and I decided to see where it takes me. This will be a Loki/OC fanfic. I don't like desperately cheery original characters personally, so I'm going to do my best to avoid that. I want her to be her own person. I also want her to compliment and steady our dear Loki. I have tried to write her to do that. There's some dark themes here, but ultimately her purpose is to save him. I have rated this M for safety. I think the M will mostly be from violence and darkness, since I don't think I could ever write smut without getting embarrassed. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that may be recognizable. I do not own any Marvel characters, nor do I own the marvelous plots of Thor or the Avengers. I write because I want to, and not for profit._

It had been a long 10 years on earth. 10 long years of being alone, unhappy, and cold. Years wasted in the service of a company she hated, years of forced servitude for the sake of the illusion of freedom. 10 years ago on that very day she had woken up, surrounded by men in suits, on the hot dirt of New Mexico. She remembered nothing of who she was or where she came from, only that she felt impossibly empty and her body hurt. The agents of what she later came to know as S.H.I.E.L.D didn't believe her. She spent 6 months in captivity, tortured and trapped, before they came to realize she didn't know herself. It took those 6 months for her training to become obvious. She was a warrior, and a warrior never forgets their training. They gave her a name, and identity. She was never trusted, but always used. She was watched and monitored. For her cooperation she was allowed small measures of freedom but was never fully trusted. To them she was known as Sophia, but she knew in her very soul she was someone altogether different.  
_

It should be just another day for the dark-haired agent, but it didn't feel like it. It was 10 years to the day since she woke up in New Mexico. She watched over the skyline of New York from the roof of her apartment complex, the bright lights that chased night away feeling foreign to her even after a decade of seeing them. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of her way and away from her clear blue eyes. She loved the nighttime air, even if it was clouded with smog and pollution in these cities. She thought back to the dreams that she had almost nightly, dreams that were filled with a golden kingdom, bright green eyes, and pain.

She sighed and took one last look around the city that had become her reluctant home before heading back downstairs to her apartment. It was a relatively small one bedroom in a shady part of town, but she didn't feel the need to get a larger one and between her training and her weapons she wasn't worried about being attacked. As she made her way to the bathroom she dropped her keys, handgun, and knives by her purse on an end table. She stripped and stepped into the shower, fully intent on washing away the day's filth. As the warm water ran over her she absently ran her hands over her scars, many of which she had received within the past decade, but a few were from her more distant past. Two scars in particular were mysteries to her. A long fairly clean scar traveling from her ribs to her hip on the left side and a small, ragged, scar on her lower abdomen. She had no memory of how she received either of them, but the small one on her belly caused a deep emotional pain whenever she touched or thought about it. She rested her head against the tile of the shower, the coolness giving her some comfort even if, once again, she didn't quite know why. She let her mind wonder, thought about nothing at all in that moment.

_Pain, so much pain and betrayal. Green eyes wet with tears and doubts._

"_Tell me!"… then another's voice, "protect you from the truth…"_

"_Makes sense now… claim to love me…"_

_Pain turning to anger, then to worry and panic. All with that underlying question of why._

Sophia gasped for breath as her eyes snapped open. Her chest hurt and she was breathing heavily. Those beautiful green eyes haunted her dreams with promises of a lost past, but this vision didn't feel like a forgotten memory. The pain was too fresh, the sense of foreboding to powerful to be anything but the future. She closed her eyes tight against the pain as she stumbled out of the shower. She grabbed a towel as she sunk to the bathroom floor, finally opening her eyes to stare at the wall across from her. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she thought about the past she could remember. She idly thought to herself _"I must be going crazy…" _as she remembered a particularly painful memory.

5 years ago she had started dating men, desperate for some semblance of a normal life. She had many enjoyable dates but as soon as things turned physical she felt nauseated by the man's presence and desperate to stop them and get away. Her last date turned into a disaster. The man was unfamiliar to her, but not entirely unlikable. He had dark brown eyes and chestnut hair. Before their second date he had stopped at her apartment to pick her up. He tried to engage her, but when she told him no and struggled against him he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. He pulled a knife and tried to force her. He got further than he should have, but before he even got his own pants off he slipped up. He gave her an opening and she took it. She fought him off with a strength she didn't know she possessed and snapped his neck. She still vividly remembers stumbling to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach before making a shaky call to Nick Fury. The cold director would help her, he always had.

Yes, her life had been lonely since then. SHIELD had taken care of the situation and she avoided a trial or publicity, but many agents knew what she had done. Some sympathized with her, Romanoff in particular, but some still saw her as a killer. Nobody at SHIELD had their hands clean, but for many it was different to kill someone when you weren't on a mission to do so.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, she needed to focus on the future, not mull over a past that was already lost to her. She made her way to the bedroom, ignoring the living room where _that_ had happened. She slipped on a white nightgown with green trim that flowed around her calves and hugged her curves. With her violent work for SHIELD and her failings with men through the years it was nice to feel like a woman, even if it was only to go to bed. Her bed, like most of her bedroom was all black and green. A black comforter with forest green stitching lay above emerald sheets. Two things that never failed to comfort her; cool temperatures and the color green. Once again she was wondering why. She tried to put those thoughts out of her mind as she laid down to sleep.

_She stood in a clearing, surrounded by tall, beautiful trees. Instead of her nightgown she was wearing a long flowing gown, light and airy, that fell to her ankles. She smoothed the forest green fabric with her hands, smiling at the color that had come to mean so much to her. She looked up and saw a man. He was clad in leather and metal, all roughness and shining gold. He had lightly tanned skin and a youthful appearance, but that only made for a more stark contrast with his pure white hair and bright silver eyes. She took a step towards him, the forest floor somehow soft against her bare feet. She gazed up at him and waited._

"_Your exile has changed you, little one. Not so long ago you would have been impatient for answers, impatient to control the situation. It appears as though you have learned the value of patience." _

_ Her eyes narrowed as she cocked her head slightly to the side before questioning softly,_

"_My exile?"_

"_Yes, my dear, your exile. Your instincts caused you to slaughter many who did not deserve such a fate. However, it is clear how you made it onto that path. You were exiled, stripped of your powers, and your memories were taken. Odin took your memories as a mercy, so that you may start a new life, a mortal life on Midguard. But I see you have gained no comfort from that loss. Now it is time for you to go home, to know yourself once again. It is time to return to he who you have remained faithful to, even without knowing why. He needs you, though he does not know it. Your bond is too strong to be broken so easily, you are able to change his path, to catch him, and to stay his hand. What you saw today is a sign of the future, it will come to pass and you must be there when it does. For this reason you will be returned to yourself. Beware, if you once again seek a path of vengeance your punishment will not be so kind."_

_As she stared up at this man who had already told her more about her past than she had ever been able to discover through her dreams and brief visions she realized she has no real reason to believe him, but with no other option she didn't question him. The man stepped forward until he was only a few feet away. He reached out his hands and placed them on either side of her head, his fingers splayed wide as he spoke._

"_When you awaken your power and memories shall be returned to you. You will return to your true home and you __**will**__**not**__ peruse vengeance upon those who have wronged you. I now return to you your power and memories, until such a time as you prove yourself unworthy."_

_The blue glow that had slowly surrounded them pulsed almost violently before she was once again thrown into the world of humans._

Sophia's eyes flew open as she sat up suddenly in her bed. She immediately bent over as a crippling pain overcame her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and chest as a whimper escaped her lips. She desperately tried to hold back a scream as she tumbled out of bed, blanket and sheets tangling around her legs as she writhed on the floor in pain. Just as the physical pain eased, the emotional pain hit. Her memories had returned to her, and her many joyous years were overshadowed by the despair that had caused her exile.

_A/N_

_So I'm not sure how obvious it is, but I think you might be able to figure out what happened to her. And I know the eyes are obvious as to who she's been dreaming about. I didn't really want to cut it off there, but I needed to end somewhere and I wanted to have a different tone (and more time) to explain her memories. I'm trying not to really leave anything out. I've toyed with many different ideas for her, her story, their relationship (or maybe even lack of one) but I've finally gotten the general plot worked out in my head. I think some things might go differently than I'd planned because if I can't get our dear Loki to do certain things, or avoid doing certain things and still be slightly in character I'll just have to let it go another way and fix everything later. And yes, I did make her suffer (and more on that in the next chapter) because for some reason I can't manage to write an OC that I don't hate if she hasn't had a crappy past. My husband has done a lot to help me in building a decent story and we bounced ideas off of each other for a while before I settled on this. _

_So overall, I'm nervous about posting this because I haven't written and posted anything in a long time. So thanks for reading and please leave a few kind words._


	2. The Past

_So this chapter is going to play through her past in a series of flashbacks. College and housework keep me pretty busy, but I'm trying to write as much as I can while avoiding neglecting my other responsibilities. I'm doing my best to keep her from becoming a Mary Sue. I'm also having one hell of a time getting the Asgardian way of speaking right. Let me know if I make mistakes, I can always go back and edit if I need to._

_Thank you to the people who favorite or followed this story, I love you guys already._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A young child ran through the halls of the great Asgardian palace. Her bare feet padded on the floor as her bright yellow dress fluttered around her.

"Kelara! Kelara come here." The stern voice of her mother followed her as she playfully dodged around guards and servants. She giggled as she sprinted past a set of guards. A few of the servants turned to watch her and murmured to each other about her antics. She quickly turned another corner before he legs went out from underneath her. Her bare feet on the golden floor didn't provide much traction. She gasped a bit at the pain and surprise of the fall before clambering back to her feet.

"Got you!" Came the victorious cry from her mother as she circled her arms around her only child. Kelara turned and grinned at her mother, a beautiful healer in the royal palace. Her mother, Sevan, smiled down at the child she held in her arms. Her dark brows furrowed above her warm brown eyes as she noticed the blood seeping through the front of Kelara's dress.

"Come darling, let's get you back to the healing rooms"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A young woman, an adolescent really, sat overlooking the golden city as she listened to her parents fighting in the next room. It was a conversation that was familiar to all of them, and more often than not escalated into a fight.

"She should be trained as a healer! She has a great gift for healing, her magic would do more good here than off battling for no reason!" The voice of her mother, always so sweet and kind turned angry and vicious when presenting this argument.

"She has the abilities of a warrior! You know I would never wish her harm, but she could be well respected for her powers in battle! You know as well as I that her magic isn't respected, maybe if she gets the chance to show her valor she will be respected." Her father, a great broad-shouldered warrior with a full blonde beard and eyes the color of the sky on a warm summers day continued arguing with his wife, even if she would never back down.

"She would be in danger! And what man is going to want a woman who would know so little of the gentler arts? She would be a great help to the people of Asgard, you know her gifts would make her a better healer than I."

Kelara sighed and leaned forward on the railing that surrounded the terrace attached to her rooms. She idly fiddled with the gold chain around her neck while silently praying for peace. The fight continued.

"If she was a warrior she could chose the type of man she wanted! Warriors are not barbarians Sevan, you should know that."

"No, Tros, I will not have my baby girl running into battle. I will not have her in danger. You must understand that."

Kelara once again eyed the city, wishing desperately she could be with her so-called friends instead of locked in her rooms while her parents argued over her future. Why couldn't it be her decision to make?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kelara, now a young woman, stood before her parents as they prepared to travel via the Bifrost. Her father was clad in metal and leather looking every bit the warrior he was. Her mother stood beside him wearing a simple cloth dress. They were gathered with many other families before the bridge leading to the Bifrost, all of them saying their goodbyes. Kelara narrowed her eyes at her parents before speaking,

"I fail to see why I cannot join you."

Her father hesitated, but his wife made up for his hesitation,

"Darling, we are going to battle. You are not a warrior and must stay behind." Sevan gazed down at her daughter, desperately trying to get her to understand.

"You are no warrior either mother. You insisted I become a healer, why can I not go where I will be of the most use?"

Her father stepped forward and grasped her by the arms before leaning down slightly so that he was eye-to-eye with her.

"Kelara, you know healers are needed here as much as on the battlefield. You must stay behind and help the people of Asgard. There will be time for the glory of battle later. Stay, help those in need."

His soft, deep voice soothed her temper. Her eyes, so similar to his blue ones save for the flecks of silver throughout them softened as she listened to her father.

"I understand. Just please be safe, I don't know what I'd do without either of you."

Her mother stepped forward as her father released her and placed a hand on her only child's cheek,

"You are of age, you know how to take care of yourself and you have employment. We will do our best to return to you, but know that you've made us proud"

Kelara nodded and embraced both of her parents before they turned and left through the great doors that led to the bridge. She turned to return to her rooms when she met the eyes of a friend, Loki. He gave her a small smile before walking towards her. They started the walk back to the castle in silence, though it was quickly broken.

"Do your best not to worry, they have both done this very thing before." She looked up at the sound of his voice and pondered his words before replying,

"I know that, I simply have a bad feeling about it. It makes me feel alone to be without them." Loki came to a stop beside her and she stilled her legs as she looked at him. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke to her as gently as he could,

"You still have me."

She looked at him, the man that she had grew up with, the man she sparred with and who was one of a few that shared her ability with magic. The man that had become her friend and confidant over the years and who played tricks on and with her. She gave him a soft smile as she replied,

"That I do, as you have me."

His lips broke out into a grin as they continued to the palace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kelara had locked herself in the suite that had once belonged to her family. She had stood with the other families of those gone off to war and waited for her parents to return almost a week after their departure. When neither parent appeared she questioned the nearest soldier that didn't look as though he would fall over at any moment. She learned that during the second day of the battle her mother fell while trying to save a man's life. Her father was unable to protect her, and in his grief let his guard down. Both of her parents had died that day. She fled to her rooms, desperate to get away from the painful news. No one noticed her rushed departure; they were all either celebrating the victory and safe return of their loved ones or mourning their own losses.

She fell into the chair that her mother had loved to sit in and sew in. She turned sideways and pressed her face into the rough material of the chair as she sobbed. She lost track of time as she desperately willed away the pain. She didn't notice the setting of the sun or the knocking on her door until the voice of her closest friend broke through her trance,

"Kelara, let me in!" She turned to look at the door but said nothing.

"You know I can get in, please just open the door." She still didn't reply to him, she just wanted to be left alone. She hoped that if she didn't reply he would give up his quest and leave her be. Unfortunately Loki was not to be deterred so easily. When he stopped knocking she thought he had left, but the blue mist that surrounded the door knob told her something else entirely.

'_That bastard, using his magic to pick the lock'_

She quickly dried her eyes and her face, though she knew her eyes were still red; there was no way they wouldn't be after all the time she had been crying. She had no more than ceased her sniffling when the door swung open and revealed the dark prince of Asgard. She stood to face him and asked coldly,

"What do you want?" If he was bothered by her tone he didn't show it. He gently shut to door behind him before moving to stand in front of her. His emerald eyes took in her messy hair, her red-rimmed eyes, and damp cheeks.

"I wanted to offer my condolences, I am truly sorry for your loss. Is it so wrong of me to want to check on my dearest friend?"

She turned away from him and faced the large window that gave such a perfect view of Asgard. She squared her shoulders and paused before forcing out her reply,

"I am fine, my friend. 'Tis not an unexpected loss." She was so focused on being strong, on not showing her weakness that she didn't feel or hear him approach her. She only realized how close he had gotten when she felt his hands on her upper arms. His fingers gripped her skin through the fabric of her cream colored dress.

"It is a loss though. You know you don't have to be like this around me. I know you too well to not see through this mask you insist on using."

She tensed underneath his hands, angry that she couldn't fool him, angry that he wouldn't leave her alone so that she may mourn in peace. She twisted in his hands to face him. She looked up at him and had only just opened her mouth to speak when he wrapped his long arms around her, both protecting her and keeping her from pulling away. She tensed for a moment, but the strength in his arms, the softness of his tone, the feel of his body made her weak to him. She brought her hands up to his chest and balled them in the fabric and leather of his clothes. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in. His scent comforted her and made her open up. She tried to hold back the tears she knew were coming but when he softened his hold on her and started rubbing small circles on her back she came undone. She let him comfort her as she sobbed into his chest. She followed him when he guided them to the couch and allowed him to hold her throughout the night as she cried away her pain and took comfort in his presence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the years passed Kelara trained less as a healer and more as a warrior and soon Odin recognized her ability to use her magic as a weapon and a shield. She had been gifted with magic, much like his younger son was. She started training to be a warrior so that she could protect herself and her loved ones, so that she could be more than a healer to the people of Asgard. Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three treated her with friendliness that barely veiled their distrust of her but Loki gave her all the support she needed. After years of working as a healer and training in her free time she was called to the throne room. Odin questioned her on her intent and her passion. When he learned that she truly did wish to become a warrior he granted her his blessing. She was able to stop her work as a healer, even if she did help when it was needed, and shortly became one of the realms great warriors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was the first real battle that she had participated in. She was accompanied by Thor, Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three. They each had picked their own targets, though her and Loki worked together to dispatch many.

She looked over and smirked as she saw a great scaly beast charging towards one of Loki's clones. She could tell when it wasn't truly him. She never had mastered the ability to make a copy of herself, but it was a favorite trick of his. As the best charged towards the fake Loki Kelara stretched her hand out towards the clone and focused her magic. She called on her power to create a spear made of shiny metal behind the imposter. She focused on making it solid as she watched in amusement. As the creature ran through the clone it became impaled on the spear. It let loose a roar of pain and rage as it tried to twist away from the cruel metal. She smirked and closed her hand. Obeying her wish the tip of the spear exploded in a wave of magical energy. It ripped through the chest cavity of the creature, killing it instantly. She felt another behind her and turned just in time to see another beast bearing down on her. It raised a scaled arm and just as its clawed hand was about to strike her she summoned a blast of energy that both shielded her and sent the beast rolling backwards. She summoned her short sword and threw herself at the creature. It roared at her and prepared for another attack but before it had a chance her sword was buried in its chest. She wrenched her sword free of the corpse and turned. Her eyes met Loki's for a brief moment and she realized that she just might have impressed the God of Mischief.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few nights after the battle her and Loki had been sitting on the balcony outside her rooms, sides pressed against each other and hands intertwined. He turned to her and placed his free hand on her cheek. She turned her head towards him and smiled.

"I enjoyed your trick today; turning Sif's shield to a bit of embroidery, Volstagg's wild boar to a platter of fruit, and Fandrall's sword to bone at the same time was impressive." She told him.

"Our trick, my dear. After all, you helped me plan and kept them distracted for me to work." He replied. His voice was filled with pride as he gazed on his partner. She grinned at him and nodded, not at all in disagreement. He beamed at her as he spoke again,

"I would spend eternity playing tricks with you by my side. I am happier with you with me."

She gently placed her hand on his cheek, mirroring his position.

"I know darling, and know that you are not the only one who feels in such a way"

They spent a few moments enjoying each other's company, but Loki's smile soon fell. He pulled his hands away and started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. She pulled her hand away from his face and placed it over his in an attempt to still its movements.

"And what has my dear prince so nervous?" She inquired. He looked up at her again and watched her for a few moments before speaking,

"You, my dear, always you. I would spend an eternity at your side, truly, if only you would have me. I love you Kelara. Would you be my wife?" She didn't reply right away, she searched his face and his eyes, looking for any sign of a lie or half-truth in his words. A weight settled on Loki's heart at the thought that she might reject him. When her words finally came they relieved that fear,

"I love you, my dear Loki. I would be honored to have you as my husband."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ So that's not all of her memories that are going to be introduced, but I decided to leave it on a happy note. Obviously I'm only focusing on important moments. If Loki seems OOC that's because I have him in this chapter in emotional moments with a woman he cares deeply for. _

_I really, really don't want to be one of those authors that says "I have to have x number of reviews before I update again" so I won't be one of those. However, I would really appreciate reviews. It's nice to have people favorite-ing and following my story, but since I haven't done this is so long I'd really LOVE to have some feedback. Do you like it? Do you like the direction? Do I need to spend more time on something else? Ect, ect, ect. So please, please review. While happy reviews are nice I'll take constructive criticism. I can't get better unless I know what I'm doing wrong. Just… please don't flame me, okay? Thanks for reading so far!_


	3. The Past Pt2

_First off, thank you to those who favorited and followed. However I'd like to give special thanks to MikaCheshire and Nalledia. You guys are wonderful._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize. **_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kelara grunted as Mjolnir collided with her chest. She had never won in a match against Thor and it was obvious he wouldn't hold back enough to give her a chance to win. She was set to become a prince's wife the upcoming spring but she was not going to give up her position as a warrior in lieu of more domestic pursuits. She knew that keeping up her skills meant sparring with those that were better than her. She rolled to her side and tried to avoid showing how much pain was shooting through her chest. She heard Thor's heavy steps approaching her,

"Do you give up yet?"

Kelara winced at the pain and coughed a bit before replying,

"I concede this battle. You win, Thor."

Sif and the Warriors Three cheered at Thor's victory and Thor couldn't help but boast as Kelara pushed herself off of the ground.,

"Of course, such a puny warrior could never defeat me."

She ignored the comment as she painfully made her way to where her sword lay. She heard Sif agree with Thor and couldn't help but reply to the other female warrior,

"If I remember correctly, I still best you in every match, Sif. Though perhaps you would find it easier to beat me if you didn't insist on wearing heels in battle."

Sif glanced down at her own heeled boots and then to Kelara's plain boots before scoffing at her,

"At least I'm still a lady in battle." Kelara picked up her sword and sheathed it before making her way to where Loki sat and throwing her last comment over her shoulder,

"Keep telling yourself that." Sif choose to ignore her in favor of congratulating Thor once again.

Kelara lowered herself carefully to the grass beside Loki, trying to hold back a wince at the pain in her chest. Loki was the first to speak,

"I fail to see why you keep sparring with him."

"If I am to get better I have to battle those who are better than me and who don't hold back."

"I always beat you." Kelara took his hand and gave him a smile,

"Yes, but you _do _hold back." Loki smiled back at her. They sat in silence for a few moments, watching Fandrall and Sif spar but soon the pain in Kelara's chest became too much. She pulled her hand away from his and placed both hands on her chest over her heart and lungs. She closed her eyes and searched inward with her magic, finding the places where she was most injured. She focused her energy on healing muscle and bone while envisioning muscles knitting back together and veins healing. She sighed in relief as the pain faded away. She opened her eyes again and glanced to her side where Loki sat. She followed his line of sight and saw that Volstagg and Hogun were now sparring. She had a tendency to lose track of time when she was healing, whether it was herself or another person.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kelara giggled as Loki kissed down her neck. They were standing in her bedroom near the bed. This was one of the few times her parents' deaths worked to her advantage, her and her soon to be husband weren't forced to keep each other at arm's length. She was enjoying the feeling of his lips on the sensitive skin of her neck when she felt one of his cool hands venture underneath her shirt. She sighed and gently pushed him away,

"Loki, we can't do this." Loki searched her face for a few seconds before a small grin appeared on his face,

"And why not? I know you're enjoying it." Kelara frowned and turned away from him. It wasn't proper, they both knew that. They were supposed to wait, and she voiced her concern,

"Our first time is to be our wedding night. It is tradition." Unfortunately Loki rarely took 'no' for an answer, it was one of the few downfalls of growing up and living as a prince. He took a step forward and closed the gap the goddess had created. He wrapped his arms around her, fingers splayed over her stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke into her ear,

"And since when do we adhere to tradition? We are to be married in but a moon, why should we not enjoy each other?" She couldn't help but shiver as his breath ghosted over her ear. She placed her hands over his and leaned back into him. The pressure of his chest against her back helped ease her nerves. Gods knows that she wanted to give in. She wanted him so badly. What harm was there in giving in to him? They both wanted it, they were both clear where their relationship was headed. She turned in his arms to face him and pressed her full lips against his. She wouldn't fight him on this, especially since that would also mean fighting herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kelara's boots clicked on the golden floors of the palace as she made her way to the royal suite. She had to resist the urge to place a hand on her stomach. Only hours before she had discovered the life force and magic of her child. It had only been a week since her and Loki's first night together and she had started to feel different. When she explored her body with her magic she found that she was with child. She had spent the past few hours contemplating what she should do. Her and Loki were to be married soon, and no doubt she could easily hide it until then. She wouldn't need a midwife until later in her pregnancy, and once they were married no one would dare say anything against their child, even if it was apparent it was conceived before their wedding night. However, she couldn't hide it from Loki. She was not a skilled liar and even if she tried to lie to him he would know. She decided it would be far better to tell him. They hadn't spoken of children, and while he didn't seem to have any patience when dealing with the little ones that would roam the castle she hoped he would still be happy.

The guards that stood watch on either side of the double doors leading to the royal chambers stopped her as she approached them. They knew who she was, but still wouldn't allow her in. She argued with them for a few minutes before finally giving up on her quest to make the guards see reason. She turned around, perturbed and fighting back tears at the guard's insistence that she not enter the royal chambers. She desperately needed to talk to her betrothed. She stalked back down the hallway only to see Loki coming towards her. She broke into a smile as she rushed to meet him, her gown billowing around her.

"Loki, my love!" She cried as she ran into his cool embrace. He held her close as he inquired,

"What is the matter my dear?" Kelara glanced around her before whispering to him,

"Perhaps we could return to my chambers? I do not want anyone overhearing." Loki simply nodded and followed her. In a few short moments they were sitting in her chambers. She was sitting on the bed with her legs dangling off, and he was sitting next to her with one leg curled underneath him with his body turned to face her. She sighed, desperately trying to calm her nerves.

"Loki, I… I'm…. I don't know how to tell you…" He shifted closer and laid a hand on her arm,

"What is it? You know you can tell me." She nodded before closing her eyes and blurting out,

"I'm with child."

The silence was deafening to her, she felt his hand leave her arm but he made no other move. Seconds felt like years to her as she waited for a response. She opened her eyes and looked over at him, she was once again close to tears. Loki once again closed the gap between them and gently pressed his hand to her stomach. She felt his cold magic seep through her, and felt it interact with their child's. He broke out into a grin and held her close. She sighed in relief. He wasn't angry, he didn't even seem scared at the idea of them raising a child together. She relaxed into his embrace and snuggled closer to him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"Did you honestly think I'd be angry with you, with this? We're having a child, and that's the most wonderful thing in the world." She smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss. They were happy, they were to be married in three short weeks, and they had already started a family. For once all was well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N- So, that's chapter 3. I know it took forever, but there it is. I'm also working on my Skyrim fanfic (Cicero/OC), but I'm hoping that I'll actually keep up with this one as well as that one. Things are really going to pick up in the next chapter. Next chapter will wrap up the flash-backs and include her return. Please read and review!**


End file.
